Digimon Frontier
Fuji TV |network_other= UPN(2002-2003), ABC Family(2003-2006), Toon Disney(2004-present) YTV Jetix (Brazil), Fox Kids (Brazil), Rede Globo Indosiar Chilevision Cartoon Network (Philippines) RTL II STAR Chinese Channel Fox Kids SIC, Canal Panda(in 2007) Televizija OBN |first_aired=April 7, 2002 |last_aired=March 30, 2003 |num_episodes=50 }} is the 4th Digimon TV series, first broadcast in 2002. After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, the five main characters go to a subway station and take a train to the Digital World. Once there, they meet two secondary characters, Bokomon and Neemon, who act as guides, and tell the DigiDestined that the DigiWorld is in danger. They must fight the antagonist, Cherubimon and his Legendary Warrior servants before they succeed in dominating the world; it's up to the children to save it. Plot summary The biggest feature introduced in the season is "Spirit Evolution", where the Digi-Destined themselves evolve into Digimon to become Legendary Warriors, rather than having partners. For this special kind of evolution, they use "spirits," artifacts created by the Ancient Warriors that were hidden in certain areas of the Digital World. When the characters first arrive in the Digital World their cell phones turn into digivices called D-Tectors(''D-Scanners in the Japanese version). Each character actually acquires two spirits each, the "human spirits" and the stronger "beast spirits," and some transform into even stronger forms by being able to use their two spirits at once and ultimately by combining all the team's spirits together. Another detail different from the previous seasons lies in the way the characters travel within the regions of the DigiWorld: most areas are connected by railroads, where train Digimon called "Trailmon" act as a means of transport. When the five Digi-Destined arrive in the Digital World, they find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors that serve the evil Cherubimon. After they defeat four of the enemy, Koji discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his estranged brother Kouichi. With Takuya's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Kouichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon. After they defeat Cherubimon, the Digi-Destined learn that the true mastermind was Lucemon, an ancient, evil, angel Digimon whom the Ancient Warriors sealed away. So now the Six Digi-Destined must defeat his two Royal Knights before they scan away all of the Digital World, which would allow Lucemon to be free. Episodes The season aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from April 7, 2002 to March 30, 2003, then later on UPN and ABC Family Channel in the United States) now on Jetix/ Toon Disney in the US), and in Canada on YTV from September 9, 2002 to July 14, 2003. It was scheduled to air in the United Kingdom on Fox Kids UK, but it never happened (a fate shared by Season Three of Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon S). On February 27, 2007, this series of Digimon was first aired in Australia on Toasted TV despite that it was already shown on Cheez TV in 2003. Characters Main characters Secondary characters * Bokomon * Neemon * Patamon * Original Legendary Warriors: The Warriors who defeated Lucemon prior to the series. ** AncientGreymon (Movie): Warrior of Flame, consist of Agunimon (Human) and BurningGreymon (Beast). ** AncientGarurumon (Movie): Warrior of Light, consist of Lobomon (Human) and KendoGarurumon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientBeetlemon|AncientBeetlemon (AncientBeetmon)]]: Warrior of Thunder, consist of Beetlemon (Human) and MetalKabuterimon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientKazemon|AncientKazemon (AncientIrismon)]]: Warrior of Wind, consist of Kazemon (Human) and Zephyrmon (Beast). ** AncientMegatheriumon: Warrior of Ice, consist of Kumamon (Human) and Korikakumon (Beast). ** AncientSphinxmon: Warrior of Darkness, consist of Loewemon (Human) and JagerLoewemon (Beast). ** AncientVolcamon: Warrior of Earth, consist of Grumblemon (Human) and Gigasmon (Beast). ** AncientTroiamon: Warrior of Wood, consist of Arbormon (Human) and Petaldramon (Beast). ** AncientMermaimon: Warrior of Water, consist of Ranamon (Human) and Calmaramon (Beast). ** AncientWisemon: Warrior of Steel, consist of Mercurymon (Human) and Sakkakumon (Beast). * [[Sorcerymon|Sorcermon (Sorcerymon)]] (13, 44): Servant of Seraphimon. * Evil Legendary Warriors (5-29, 42, 50): Originally Cherubimon's minions. Their spirits would later on appear to help the DigiDestined against the Royal Knights and then again against Lucemon. ** Grumblemon (Grottomon) / Gigasmon (5-14, 42, 50): Gigasmon defeated by BurningGreymon, Grumblemon killed by MetalKabuterimon and digitized by Beetlemon. ** Arbormon / Petaldramon (12-20): Petaldramon defeated by Burning Greymon, Zephyrmon, Metalkabuterimon, Korikakumon, and Kendo Garurumon, beast spirit taken by Lobomon, and finally killed by Duskmon. ** Ranamon / Calmaramon (12-26): Killed by Zephyrmon, digitized by Kazemon. ** Mercurymon (Mercuremon) / [[Mercurymon|Sakkakumon (Sephirotmon)]] / [[Mercurymon#ShadowSeraphimon|ShadowSeraphimon (BlackSeraphimon)]] (12-29): All forms killed and digitized by Aldamon. Villains * Lucemon (37-50): Defeated by the Legendary Warriors years ago. Used the data of the Royal Knights to Digivolve into [[Lucemon#Lucemon Chaos Mode|Lucemon Chaos Mode (Lucemon Falldown Mode)]], soon defeated by Susanoomon, but Lucemon changed into [[Lucemon#Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode|Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode (Lucemon Satan Mode)]] and Lucemon Larva. Killed by Susanoomon while splitting into the Legendary Warriors for good. ** Royal Knights (37-47): Lucemon's own servants. *** Dynasmon: Defeated by EmperorGreymon, digitized by Lucemon. *** [[Royal Knights#Crusadermon|Crusadermon (RhodoKnightmon)]]: Defeated by MagnaGarurumon, digitized by Lucemon. * Duskmon / [[Koichi Kimura#Velgemon|Velgemon (Velgmon)]] (12-32): Defeated by the combined efforts of Aldamon & Beowolfmon. * Murmuxmon (Movie): Took on the disquises of D'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon. Killed by Agunimon. * Onismon (Ornithmon) (Movie): Killed by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Family *'Yuriko' & Hiroaki Kanbara: Takuya's mother and father. * Shinya Kanbara: Takuya's brother. He and Takuya often fought each other, like most siblings. * Kousei Minamoto: Kouichi and Kouji's father. He took custody of Kouji when he divorced Tomoko and told Kouji that she was dead. He later remarried Satomi. * Satomi Minamoto: Kouji's stepmother. She was depressed when she thought that Kouji did not love her because he thought about his biological mother. * Tomoko Kimura: Kouji & Kouichi's biological mother. She took custody of Kouichi when she divorced Kousei. Though she suffered from sickness, she continued to work because she knew she had to support Kouichi. * Tomoki's brother / Yutaka Himi: Tommy's older brother. He did not want Tommy to become spoiled, so he kept telling Tommy not to keep asking their parents for everything. This created a distance in their relationship. In the Japanese version, Tommy simply referred to him as 'brother.' The American dub gave him the first name of Yutaka--possibly because it is an anagram of 'Takuya,' Tommy's surrogate older brother, friend and hero. Other children These are all the other children that were brought by the Trailmon but not chosen to receive a spirit. Ophanimon sent them a message asking them to go home but they chose not to. Ophanimon sent Angemon to protect them, but they thought of Angemon as their Digimon and ignored what he told them. At some point in time, they came to the Beanstalk Village, where the Mamemon gave them the last of their peas. The group planted the peas where a giant bean stalk used to be, and it grew into another beanstalk. After Angemon was killed by the Royal Knights they decided to go back to the real world, but the Royal Knights captured them and took them back to the Beanstalk Village and demanded to know where the code was. After Takuya and crew saved them, they boarded a Trailmon and went back to the real world. * Katsuharu: He bullied Tommy in the past and forced him onto the Trailmon that brought him to the Digital World. He seemed to be the group's unofficial leader. * Teppei: He also bullied Tommy in the past. He told Tommy to go back because he thought he was too weak to stay. When he saw Tommy beast spirit evolve, he took back what he said. * Chiaki: She felt she could become stronger if she stayed in the Digital World. * Teruo: He felt that his old life was boring and that he was more free in the Digital World. Island of Lost Digimon The seventh of the TV-based Digimon movies, and possibly in continuity with the show, Takuya and company end up on a floating island in the middle of a civil war between human and beast Digimon, instigated by an evil Digimon named Murmuxmon. Murmuxmon was posing as the leader of each side in the war so that he could free an ancient evil - known as Onismon - that the Ancient Warriors, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon had defeated. The team then tries to end the war but it is too late and Onismon is resurrected. However he is soon after defeated by the also resurrected AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. The movie ends with the two sides finally making peace. (NOTE: Ironically, while the other previous digimon movies use the US Frontier opening theme, this movie, where it should have been used, does not.) English dub edits * In the original Japanese version Crusadermon was portrayed as an extremely effeminate male character. * Arbormon uses the word "Right" quite often in the English version instead of giving helpful tips to the audience * Ranamon was portrayed as a Texan woman in the English version instead of a childish girl. * Mercurymon was much more verbally abusive in the English version than in the Japanese version. * Duskmon was more silent in the Japanese version than in the English Version. * In episode 15, a scene where the words "Sexy Dynamite" was shown in the background was edited out. The scene depicted Izumi Orimoto in a red bikini. Also, when removing her shirt, she raises it a slight bit higher in the original Japanese version. Also, when Takuya and Junpei run in on her after she screamed, Junpei had a nose-bleed. * Most of the suspenseful parts in the Japanese version were talked through by soliloquies in the English version. * The background music in the Japanese version is different from the English version. * From episode 48 onwards, when the children were in the Hybrids as Susanoomon, certain parts were airbrushed out to avoid showing them nude. During the evolution to Susanoomon (Takuya and Koji only) had a key part cut to avoid showing Takuya and Koji nude as well. Later, in the final evolution to Susanoomon, the English dub re-created the entire hand motion (first 10 seconds of spirit evolution). This can be seen because Takuya and Koji have their old digivices instead of the new ones. In the original Japanese version however, they have the newer ones. Despite these edits, Digimon Frontier keeps the standard of content that has been running throughout the whole of Digimon's English run and is also the first to refer Digivolution as its Japanese counterpart (Evolution). (Other overseas dubs such as the Spanish and German dubs, use terms (derived from) Digivolution, despite this change). Theme songs Original * Opening: "FIRE!!" by Wada Kouji * Ending 1: "Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~" by Wada Kouji (eps. 1-26) * Ending 2: "an Endless tale" by Wada Kouji and Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 27-50) *Insert 1: "With The Will" by Wada Kouji (Evolution Theme) *Insert 2: "The Last Element" by Ayumi Miyazaki (Hyper Spirit Evolution Theme) *Insert 3: "Salamander" by Junko Takeuchi (Takuya's Theme) *Insert 4: "in the blue" by Hiroshi Kamiya (Koji's Theme) *Insert 5: "Spark!!" by Mahito Amada (Junpei's Theme) *Insert 6: "Kaze no Shizuku" by Sawa Ishige (Izumi's Theme) *Insert 7: "Say yes!" by Kumiko Watanabe (Tomoki's Theme) *Insert 8: "Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-" by Kenichi Suzumura (Kouichi's Theme) *Insert 9: "Blader" by Kenichi Suzumura (Duskmon's Theme) Credits Cast (Japan) * Junko Takeuchi - Takuya Kanbara * Hiroshi Kamiya - Kouji Minamoto * Mari Adachi - Swanmon * Reiko Fujita - Kapurimon, Torikaraballmon #1 * Rika Fukami - Ophanimon * Yukiko Hanioka - Minomon(5), SnowBotamon(8), Gomamon 2, Mamemon, EbiBurgermon, Trailmon Mole #2 * Kazuya Ichijou - Baromon * Tomoaki Ikeda - Candmon #1, KaratsukiNumemon #1, Vademon * Kouji Ishii - Trailmon of Darkness * Kentarou Itou - Katsuharu * Daisuke Ishikawa - Chamelemon #2 * Hiroaki Ishikawa - Oldest Mushmon Brother/Woodmon * Massaki Ishikawa Masaaki - Trailmon Racoon Dog * Eiji Iou - Moosemon (Movie) * Tsuyoshi Ishizuka - Flawizardmon (Movie 7) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu: Toucanmon #4, Gekomon, Starmon #2, Prairiemon (Movie 7) * Hitoshi Kamibeppu - Trailmon Angler * Araki Kae - Patamon * Taeko Kawata - Kotemon (Movie) * Konishi Katsuyuki - Pidmon, Mr. Minamoto * Koten Kimura - Jarimon * Kazunari Kojima- Sorcerymon, Candmon #4, Kokuwamon #3, Phantomon #2, SuperStarmon. * Nao Kouyama -Floramon #2 * Kouhei Kowada - Whamon * Iho Matsukubo - KaratsukiNumemon lady #1 * Miwa Matsumoto - young Kokuwamon(5), Pucchiemon (Movie) * Takeashi Matsuyama - Snimon] (5) * Hikaru Midorikawa - Angemon(40) , HippoGryphomon (movie) * Kenta Miyake - Dynasmon, Grizzmon (Movie) * Yoshikazu Nagano - Yashamon (Movie) * Ryuusei Nakao - Lucemon Falldown Mode * Kumiko Nishihara - Lucemon * Kazuhiko Nishimatsu - Bullmon (Movie) * Tomohiro Nishimura - Grottomon * Hiyama Nobuyuki - Seraphimon * Kenji Nomura - Arbormon * Ai Nonaka - Togemon (8), Nefertimon (46) * Yusuke Oguri - Nohemon (Movie) * Akemi Okamura - Bearmon (Movie) * Ryotaro Okiayu - RhodoKnightmon * Rumi Shishido - Lopmon * Haruhi Terada - Ranamon * Takako Uehara - d'Arcmon (Movie) * Yuji Ueda - Dinohumon (Movie) * Norio Wakamoto - IceDevimon (36) * Ken Yamaguchi - Murmmuxmon (Movie) * Eiji Yanagisawa - Trailmon Worm Cast (English) *All Characters listed here are referred to by their English Names. * Brian Beacock - Bokomon (and Second Narrator) * Beau Billingslea - Parrotmon, Saggitarimon, Shamanmon * Steven Blum - J. P. Shibayama * Richard Cansino - Arbormon, Honeybeemon * Tifanie Christun - Chiaki, Biyomon, Minomon * Joey D'Auria - Burgermon Male * Brian Donovan - Tetsuo, Mushroomon * Richard Epcar - Chameleonmon, Snimon, SuperStarmon * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Floramon, Poyomon, TorikaraBallmon * Melissa Fahn - Rika Nonaka (as First Narrator) * Tom Fahn - Airdramon, Candlemon, Centarumon, Datamon, Pteramon * Crispin Freeman - Kouichi Kimura, Bakumon, Pipismon * Jerry Gelb - Toucanmon * Barbara Goodson - Mama Burgermon, TorikaraBallmon * Dave Guerrie - SkullSatamon * Bridget Hoffman - Patamon, Nefertimon * Neil Kaplan - Baromon, Kokuwamon Leader, Mushroomon, Woodmon * R. Martin Klein - Candlemon, Gazimon, Gotsumon, Honeybeemon, Meteormon, Nohemon, Pagumon, Toucanmon * Steve Kramer - Cerberumon, Meteormon, Starmon * Wendee Lee - Swanmon * Dan Lorge - Airdramon, Gryphonmon, KaratsukiNumemon * Brad MacDonald - Katsuharu, Pagumon, Toucanmon * Dave Mallow - Angemon, Centarumon, Gekomon, Goblimon, Piddomon, SkullSatamon, ToyAgumon * Mona Marshall - Lucemon, EbiBurgermon, Toucanmon * Michael McConnohie - Candlemon Leader, Golemon, Sepikmon (second one), Vademon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Ophanimon, Burgermon, Otamamon, Palmon, Pipismon, Salamon * Daran Norris - Mercurymon * Joe Ochman - Deramon, Gomamon, Meteormon, Starmon * Peggy O'Neal - Ranamon, Burgermon, Kokuwamon, Poyomon * Bob Papenbrook - Asuramon, Kongoumon, Mamemon Elder, ShadowToyAgumon, ShadowWereGarurumon, Zanbamon * Paul St. Peter - Cherubimon, IceLeomon, Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon, Mushroomon * Jamieson Price - Seraphimon, SkullSatamon * Derek Stephen Prince - Dynasmon, Grumblemon, Honeybeemon, Oryxmon, ShadowToyAgumon * Michael Reisz - Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (TV)/Aldamon Flamemon * Michelle Ruff - Zoe Orimoto, Lopmon * Philece Sampler - Floramon, Burgermon * Joshua Seth - Wizardmon, Candlemon, Teppei, Yutaka Himi (Tommy's brother) * Dina Sherman - TorikaraBallmon * Brianne Siddall - Tommy Himi, Kapurimon * Michael Sorich - Neemon, Centarumon, Dogmon, Elecmon, GranKuwagamon, Pandamon, Phantomon * Peter Spellos - Whamon * Melodee Spevack - Crusadermon, Togemon * Kirk Thornton - Tsunomon/Gabumon, Karatenmon * Dave Wittenberg - The Trailmon family, Cherrymon, IceDevimon, Kokuwamon, Meteormon, Phantomon, Pipismon, Raremon, Sorcermon, Starmon * Tom Wyner - Sepikmon (first one), Volcamon * Steve Staley - Koji Minamoto Movie Cast * Doug Erholtz - Dinohyumon (Movie 7) * Wendee Lee - Bearmon (Movie 7) * Tara Platt - D'Arcmon (Movie 7) * Peter Spellos - Grizzlymon (Movie 7) * Michael Sorich - Boarmon (Movie 7) * Debi Mae West - Kotemon (Movie 7) * Wally Wingert - HippoGryphomon (Movie 7) * Dave Wittenberg - Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (Movie 7) See also *List of Digimon Frontier episodes *Digimon External links *Toei's Digimon Frontier website (Japanese) *Digimon Uncensored's Digimon Frontier Comparisons (English)